The Colours Of My Life
by Irishlovergirl
Summary: Lets just say this is what happens when I get board, want to write and have a box of crayons next to me. Lots of different drapples. Hope you read and like it. Rated T for a few words but not many. Hints at Jara
1. Chapter 1

Nina had been thoughtful enough to get us all gifts before she left to go home for the break. What she gave to me came as a surprise. She gave me a box of crayons. A 120 box of crayons. I don't know why she would give me something like this but she did and I was kind enough to at least look at all the colours before I gave it away or something. As I was looking through them I found that I had a different thought to put with all of the colours. Then I remember that she did say something along the lines of 'to help color your life' or something. So I took out the first one and started me evening.

**MAROON**

_Just like that Ron fellow always got at Christmas, in those books that Mara always reads._

I've known Mara for a long time. I've known that she loves to read. What I didn't know was that she read magical stories of love and loss. I found this out by walking into her room one day without knocking. Okay let me explain. I was looking for her because I needed help with a homework assignment that I just didn't get and everyone knows that she's the one to ask. Amber had said that she thought that Mara had gone out for a while so I looked in her room just to be sure that she wasn't there. I walked in to find Mara holding a blue and purple book in near tears. I asked what kind of book she was reading that would put her in such a state. All she did was hand my a different book and told me to read it and see for myself. It was the Harry Potter books. I managed to read all of them without anyone but her finding out. I loved them; I just didn't want the guys making fun of me for it. (I did get help with the homework by the way. I also got an A on it, just so you know.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN There will be more chapters to this becuse I thought it would be cool to write a little story for every color. And depending how long it takes I might mix in a bit of season two ing at the end. So please tell me what you think and if I should keep it going. All the chapters would be about this long. Thank you for reading and REVIEWING *hint*hint***


	2. Chapter 2

**COTTON CANDY**

_Oh, I had a lot of memories to go with that colour. All the times the guys at the house took me to the fair or some other place to make up for my parents never taking me._

Well as you all know my childhood wasn't that great, to put it nicely. The others knew that it kind of sucked and they decided to make it a little bit better by taking me to the fair that was in town. It was the last day of school and no one wanted to go, so we didn't. We also didn't know what we should do. Being my brilliant self said we should go to the fair in town because I had never been before. After saying that, they couldn't say no. We all had a wonderful time. It was also the day Mara and I had started to get along better, be better friends. It was arguably the best day of my life so far, at that point.

* * *

><p><strong>AN What do you know, two chapters in one day. I'm on a roll! Please tell me what you think. There is still more to come! Thanks for reading and REVIEWING *hint*hint***


	3. Chapter 3

**SALMON**

_The boys did try to take me fishing once, but as it turns out none of us like to fish so we ended up just staying in the cabin all weekend._

So Fabian and Mick thought that we should have a guy's weekend. Alfie and I agreed because anything to get away from Victor for a while was a blessing. We were going to go fishing. Because Victor wasn't going to take us, Fabian's uncle said that he would. As a favor to both Fabian and Trudy. It was great, the ride up there had been the most fun I had in months. We were just being guys. Hanging out, talking about the girls and other things along those lines. We got to the cabin late at night so we were going to go fishing in the morning, what fun. We got up early and went out on the water. Apparently we had to be quite so we didn't scare the fish. We, being teenage boys, don't like sitting still and quite for long periods of time. So we packed it up early and stayed in the cabin just hanging out. We acted kind of like girls that weekend. We also wouldn't tell the girls a thing that happened and it was the best guys' weekend ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Here's another one. This one, I think, is the funniest so far. Thanks for reading and REVIEWING *hint*hint***


	4. Chapter 4

**WILD STRAWBERRY**

_Mara took me to a strawberry farm once when I was staying with her while her parents were away for Christmas. (They knew I was there) We went and picked wild strawberries then later that night baked them into a pie._

I was staying at Mara's house for Christmas because I had said that I really didn't want to be in the same house as Victor that time of year. It would have been only Victor and I because even Trudy was going home for the holidays. Mara talked to her parents without my knowing and they said that I could stay with her while they were away for their jobs so she wouldn't be alone. We were both very happy about it to say the least. Well one of Mara's favorite thing to do on the holidays was go to this farm and pick strawberries. We went and it took _forever _to get there. It was like and an hour before we were almost there. When we did get there it was one of the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. We spent most of the day picking the berrys and ended up with about three baskets. Which is a lot. We went back to her house talking a laughing like we had all day. When we got back Mara had said that we had to make a pie before we did anything else. That had to have been the most fun I have ever had. It was also the first and best strawberry pie I have eaten or made for that matter. It was the greatest Christmas gift ever. Getting to spend a good time with me best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN That was chapter four with lots more to come. I really like this one, one of my favorites. Please teel me what you think, if you don't tell me, I can't make my writing better for you. Thanks for reading and REVIEWING *hint*hint***


	5. Chapter 5

**CERISE**

_I just always thought this was a funny sounding word. There's a funny story behind it actually. _

I was never really sure what color this was but the name always made me smile with delight. I think it started when all of us who live in the house now moved in. All the boys were already here, but only one of the girls was. It was Patricia. We were all sitting around the table getting to know each other, learning names, and what not. We, being guys, didn't notice the girl's hair just yet. When she got up to leave I looked at her and saw that there was something odd about her hair after all. The colour, it wasn't natural. I had to ask what it was because it looked red, pink, and purple all at the same time. She said that it was cerise and I couldn't help but laugh at the way it sounded. Ever since then we haven't been on great terms, but we get along when we have to and I can't help but laugh at the word even if it's just to spite her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know it's kind of short, even if it is a drapple. Either way please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and REVIEWING *hint*hint***


	6. Chapter 6

**CARNATION PINK**

_That made me think of the flower I used for prom. Nobody from our house was going to wear pink, so I used that colour. And as you (hopefully) know there was a lot that went on at prom._

As you know everybody that has a date they make sure that they match colours with each other. Well that thought sickens me only because the girl that I wanted to take was going with a different guy. I had to talk with Amber *shudder* to know what the girls were going to wear so I didn't match someone that wasn't my date (not that I had one.) Once she told me I thought they were all kind of plan. I mean white, blue, blue, and black. So I decided to be a little different, I got a pink carnation. I know, not very manly, but I wouldn't look like I was with anybody in the house. I am going to be honest here, I had to take one of the girls with me to get. Mara being the only one nice enough to go went with me. We again had a wonderful time and yet she would still rather be with meathead Mick. Oh well we'll be together soon enough. I also hope you know very well what went down on prom night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Doing good on my promise so far. I hoped you guys liked this one. A little more Jara with lots more to come. Thanks for reading and REVIEWING *hint*hint***


	7. Chapter 7

**FUCHSIA**

_This made me think of our very own goth pixie._

This had me thinking of Trixie because that her favorite colour to have in her hair. I know this because she told me once. Now don't ask me how, but somehow we ended up hanging out for an hour or two at the beginning of this year. We also got on the subject of hair, again I don't know how. Well we were talking about our secrets. (I don't have hair this great naturally) and she said that she like to have the different coloured streaks in it so people could spot her in a crowd. She also told me that she like a fuchsia colour because that was her mum's favorite colour and she like to keep a bit of her family with her where ever she went. That seemed really deep for Trixie, but she does have her moments. I never really bothered her about her hair to much after that, I bothered her about other things though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know another short one, but it's still worth reading and there is still lots more on the way. I will update just as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and REVIEWING *hint*hint***


	8. Chapter 8

**PINK FLAMINGO**

_This made me think of the time Amber dragged the whole of the house (except for Victor of course) to the zoo. The only animal I kind of wanted to see was the wolf. However when I left my favorite animal ended up being the flamingo, which was odd, just like me._

Though I refuse to tell anybody else, I had a great time. Let me start from the beginning. Amber had been wanted to go to the zoo for the longest time, to the point where she wouldn't shut up about it. The last day before spring break Trudy told us that Mr. Sweet said that we could go to the zoo that day because we wouldn't be doing anything in class. Amber was excited to say the least and said that everyone had to go, even Trudy then kind of glared at me saying that I had better not mess today up. Oh, I still laugh at that look she gives me. Before I knew it we were off to the zoo. We had the whole day so that meant that we would be able to walk through the whole of the zoo. I thought this wonderful because the only animal that I wanted to see was the wolf. I liked the wolf because they didn't need others; there was a reason that people called me a lone wolf myself. When we left that part though and heading back toward the front of the zoo a different animal caught my attention. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of pink and turned to see a flamingo. They were all resting, apart but together, just like us. They were odd critters the way they stood or walked, just like me. They were different, but they fit perfectly, just like us. They knew that they were a family and they didn't have to prove it to anybody, just like us. The rest of the house was yelling at me to get a move on so I had to leave the big pink balls I was so much like behind. We spent the rest of the afternoon there and got back to the house in time for supper, which we all helped Trudy with. It was a good day and I also had a new favorite animal to show for it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I think this is the longest one so far with lots more to come. I really like it it, but would love to hear what you think. Thanks for reading and REVIEWING *hint*hint***


	9. Author's Note

**A/N I just wanted to tell you guys that my school break ended today and that I will not be able to update as much as I was before. Have no fear though, I always see things through. This story will be finished, but not as fast as I hoped it would be. I just wanted you guys to know so you didn't get all freaked out over nothing. Thanks for sticking with it, lots of hugs and kisses.**


	10. Chapter 9

**MAGENTA**

_This made me think of Amber because it can't decide if it's red or pink and she can't either. _

Amber is, well, she's an aqrured taste shall we say. She can't really decide if she wants to be the cheerleader with only a few friends or the girl that could be smart if tried and everyone knows her, but also like her. The first one making me think red, the second pink. I think she's leaning toward the latter (pink, big shocker.) which is just fine with the rest of us because when she's out to get someone she can be a real bitch to them. When she's in her nice moad though it doesn't always work out the way she means it to, but we all still love her and treat her like the sister some of us never had and others wish they did. Like I've always wanted to say, family first.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yay! I got one up for you! I know it's a little short, but there wasn't I could say that you don't already know. It's still pretty good I think and there will be lots more that are a lot better to come. Thanks for reading and REVIEWING *hint*hint***


	11. Chapter 10

**JAZZBERRY JAM**

_This makes me think of Trudy's raspberry jam, which I have to say is the best I've ever had._

I've been at this school since I was five. My parents just dropped me off at the front door with my bags, never looking back. That night Trudy made breakfast for dinner. It was some of the best food I had ever eaten. My favorite though was the raspberry jam. It was so sweet and didn't taste like it was from a store jar. I asked Trudy where she had gotten it. She told me that she had made it herself. A few years later she taught me how to make it as well. Now on the first night of every school year when Trudy asks what we want for dinner, I'm the first to answer with breakfast. It is still the best jam I have ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I wrote this in spanish class so I think it' pretty good. I want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart for sticking with me and reviewing telling that this story is good, you keep it going and make me want to write more. Thanks for reading and REVIEWING *hint*hint***


	12. Chapter 11

**SHOCKING PINK**

_I'll be honest, this one makes me think of Mick and his relationship with Mara. Nobody really saw it coming and if they did, they didn't think the two of them would go through with it. So it shocked everybody when they did get together and lasted as long as they did._

We all saw that Mick and Amber were having problems, but we didn't care that much because we knew that they would both bounce back pretty fast if they broke up. What we didn't see coming was bookworm Mara falling for all I know is sports Mick, but even she was better at that. What was most shocking was Mick liking her back, but we found out why he did later. Against better judgment they got together and lasted almost a year. They fought a lot though and about the most pointless things. Like Mara got mad a Mick once for sleeping in when he was going to go train and things along those lines. Mick was the one that broke it off because he started doing worse on his school work. He blamed Mara and then dumped her. Mara wasn't the same for weeks and I was really the only one that would just sit with her when she didn't want to talk or hang out with anybody. Don't get me wrong the others tried to help, but they went about it all the wrong way. I feel kind of mean for just thinking it, but she should have been smart enough to see it coming. There was a good thing that came out of it though, Mara is now single.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Not much to say here just tell me what you think. It is a bit longer then the others, but there is a lot more to come. Thanks for reading and REVIEWING *hint*hint***


	13. Chapter 12

**TICKLE ME PINK**

_Okay, really? That has got to be the stupidest name for a crayon colour that I have ever heard. And yet I did have a good memory to put with it._

I found out that Mara happens to be one of the most ticklish person I have ever met. How I learned this is quite the story. We were hanging out one day (we did that a lot more before all the drama in the house) and we started arguing. Nothing serious of course, it was all in good fun. If I remember right it was about the best ice cream flavor. I was on the chocolate side and she said vanilla. For me this just simply would not do. We went on about it for almost an hour before a bright idea popped into my head. I tickled her. Turns out that I barley had to touch her before she broke out in the giggles. She laughed until she was pink. After the fact we just sat there for a while, could have been minutes or hours we didn't know or care really. The peace was only broken when Trixie walked in and asked what we were doing. After that we got up and left. We never really talked about it after that, but I never let her live down that she was ticklish.

* * *

><p><strong>AN What do you know, a little more Jara. This was writen late a night so I'm very sorry if it's bad. If it's not then I now know the sercet to life. There is still lots more to come. Thanks for reading and REVIEWING *hint*hint***


	14. Chapter 13

**RED**

_This has me thinking of Alife. How hard he works for the things he loves the most. He doesn't like to give up on things to easily._

One of the most obvious things is Amber. He has been after her for years, but she never gave him a second look. Even when she was with Mick he still went after her. He was also very determined to get into the Sibuna club. At the time I didn't know this, but he really wanted in so he did almost anything to do so. Though you may not think it, but he does work really hard in school because he wants his parents to be proud of him. They are though, I know they are I can see it in their eyes. He's the mastermind of most if not all of our pranks. I have an idea and he comes up with the plan of when, where, and how. He's been one of the best friends I've had at this school. When we hang out I'm always smiling just because of his personality. I put Alfie with the color red, not because of anger, but because of the caring person he is and the passion that shows in everything he does.

* * *

><p><strong>AN This one was hard to write, but I did it. I hope it's as good as I think it is, if it isn't then I will have To make it up to you guys somehow. Thanks for reading and REVIEWING *hint*hint***


	15. Chapter 14

**RADICAL RED**

_Haha, just like Mick's red hoodie is rad._

One day early in the school year Mick was going to go for a run. He was wearing blue running shorts and a bright red hoodie. It had to have been the brightest, most obnoxious shade of red I had ever seen. I told him so too. He didn't take it very well. He said some insult as he was leaving that I didn't hear. Just as the door shut Nina and Fabian walked out with the same repulsed, but amused look on their faces. Fabian had asked me if I had seen Mick. I told him that, yes, I had. He then told me that Mick wore the hoodie because Amber had said that red was a rad colour. We all busted out laughing, good times, good times.

* * *

><p><strong>AN What do you know, I wrote another one. Don't have much else to say other then please review because I haven't had one in days and that makes me sad. Thanks for reading and REVIEWING *hint*hint***


	16. Chapter 15

**14 PUPRPLE PIZZAZZ**

_This just has me thinking of a purple pizza and a very fun afternoon. _

This is quite a story because I have in fact had a purple pizza. Mara and I were hanging out one day about half way through the school year; we were watching t-v, when out of the blue Mara says that she's in the mood for pizza. This takes me a little aback, but I recover quickly and tell her that we can make one. This in itself is a challenge because as it turns out, neither of us can cook very well. We can both bake just fine, but cooking is a different story. So because we can both bake we made the crust part first (the fact that we had to was just coincidence) Mara said that we should make it look more interesting, before I could ask what she meant she put purple food dye in the dough. We make it really fun by making the rest of the pizza purple as well. It turned out pretty good; it didn't taste to bad either. Now whenever either of us need to be cheered up we make coloured pizza, but our favorite colour to make is purple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I guess it's a good thing I have spanish because I have writen two more chapters that will posted sometime today. So what did you guys think of the first show last night. I thought it was amazing, but hated the cliff hanger. Thanks for reading and REVIEWING *hint*hint***


	17. Chapter 16

**PIGGY PINK**

_This had me thinking a little of Fabian because his family lives on a farm. I found this out when I went to visit him for a while on a break _

This is a rather odd story because Fabian and I aren't always the best of friends most of the time (understatement of the century). This is why I was caught off guard when he said that I could stay with his family over the summer if I didn't want to stay at the school. After I overcame my shock, I told him that I would like to stay with him for some of the summer. I ended up staying the last half of break. When I got to his house the thing took me aback was that smartass Fabian lived on a farm. Turns out that he is also an only child. Because of this and all the money that his parents make by selling crops and animals, they are able to send him to the school. It was a lot of fun; I got to pretend that I was a farm boy for a while. After that he and I get along a little better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN This is just one of the many theroies I have on Fabian because we don't know much about his family. So what do you guys think of the season so far? I for one am still in love with it. Thanks for reading and REVIEWING *hint*hint***


	18. Chapter 17

**17 VIOLET RED**

_That's the same colour as the dress that Mara wore on our first date. I thought it was cute and a little bit funny because all we did was go for dinner and a walk through the woods then back to the house._

As it turns out, I just had to wait for Mara to get out of her Mick phase before I asked her out. Well I guess she kind of asked me out. They had been broken up for about three months when she asked me if my lunch offer was still open. I told her that it always had been, but why doesn't she meet me at six-thirty and we can walk into town for dinner. She accepted happily. We ended up both being ready by six and got down the hall at almost the same time, almost. Just as I was getting to the front door, I hear the one for the girl's room open. I look and Mara walks down the stairs. I saw that she was wearing her favorite dress, a beautiful knee length that was a violet red colour. We walked to the bus stop that took us into town. We ate at this wonderful Italian place that could compete with Trudy's cooking it was so good. We got back earlier than we thought we would and the others were still eating so we took a walk around the woods. We talked and laughed like we used to, before all the relationship drama, way back when. It was by far the best date I have had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN What do you know, two in one day. How much do you love me for it? Please tell me what you think. I can never get better if you don't tell me what I'm oing right and what I'm doing wrong. Thanks for reading and REVIEWING *hint*hint***


	19. Chapter 18

**PINK SHERBERT**

_I'm going to be completely honest with you, I make the best sherbert in the world. Not ice cream, sherbert. I like the way it tastes a lot better than ice cream. I make it pink more often than not because the girls like it when it's pink. I'm hoping that it will impress Mara._

My mother didn't do a lot of things right. The one thing she did do well was make sherbert. She made the best sherbert you have ever tasted. When I was thirteen she sent me the recipe with the money they send every year. I think it was so she didn't have to deal with it or me anymore. I asked Trudy to help me make the first batch. It turned out better than I thought it would. After making it a few time it became the favorite dessert with the rest of the house. One night, after dinner, the girls went up to Trudy and asked her if she could make it pink next time. That was a bit of a surprise to me because of the four girls only Amber really liked pink. So upon request I made it pink next time. They loved it and were going on about how good it was. I, without thinking, said thank you to them. They all seemed rather shocked that I was the one that made the sherbert. Now I make it pink more often than not because the girls (Mara) loves it when it's that colour.

* * *

><p><strong>AN This isn't my favorite, but it was the idea I had so I ran with it. Please review, I haven't had one in almost a week. Thanks for reading and REVIEWING *hint*hint***


End file.
